Wish You Were There
by Shaggley
Summary: When in a bar something goes wrong, someone has to do the right thing. Who will be? - A KiGo born from Swiss teapots.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters. This is a work made merely for fun and no money whatsoever was involved in this.

Also, any correlation with real characters, situations or events is purely casual and no to consider related with the knot of disgust and anger born in my stomach after a new of some sort came up on the TV about a sad episode of homophobia.

I have written this because of a service on Swiss teapots.

I swear.

* * *

**Wish You Were There**

A Kim Possible fanfiction by Shaggley

At first, Luisa had tried to ignore the continous whispering and pointing from the near table, but it was becoming more and more annoying by the minute; even holding Angela's hand into her own across the table, a gesture usually so comforting and heartening, was less and less useful.  
She closed her eyes, then turned on her chair, without letting go Angela's soft hand, and spoke to the people near to them: a man and two women.  
Usually, the _Caffé Guerritore _was so lovely a place.

"What's wrong with you, guys?"

The women made a face and the man frowned; he leaned forward on his chair, drawing himself nearer to Luisa; it was him who spoke.

"_Ex-cuse_ me? "

His voice promised only pain, but Luisa was too fed up to let it pass again. Holding tighter her lover's hand, she answered.

"Can you please stop to make stupid remarks about me and my girlfriend? It's not that we can't hear you, you know."

The man glanced at his two companions, who smirked and chuckled. Then he raised his hand a little and pointed at her and Angela.

"I didn't know you little dykes had a hearing that good. Is it true that you also have hairs on your chests?"

"Because judging from your legs...!" Said one of the women, while the other one suffocated her laugther in her hand.

Luisa felt her girlfriend's hand sweat in her own; she was tempted to stand up and slap the man in his face, but she tossed a glance to Angela and the look in her worried eyes, her slight movement of the head in a _no, please, no_motion, convinced her to turn back, finish her coffee in one gulp, and reach for her purse.

"We're leaving."

She said to Angela, starting to push back into her purse her wallet and the keys. Then she heard another snicker coming from the near table, and she cursed under her breath.

"_Pricks_."

Unfortunately, it was loud enough.

The man got up, making the chair screech on the floor, and with four steps he stood in front of Luisa, one of his hands on his hip, the other one tapping on his ear.

"Maybe I didn't hear so well, dyke. _Repeat_?"

Angela's other hand took her own too, trembling, but Luisa refused to remain silent. This man looked stupid and aggressive enough to harm her, but she had no intention to let it pass; there had been too many jerks like this one that had made her life a living hell back in school, just a few years ago. She furrowed her eyes and repeated.

"You. Are. A. Prick."

And with that she got up, took her purse and tried to lead her and Angela to the exit, but the man took a step and stood before her; one of his hands grabbed her by the wrist. She jerked and tried to get free, but his grip was strong.

"Hey, let me go!"

The man smirked.

"Well, you like being the man..."

His eyes lingered on Angela, pure disgust pouring from them.

"... I'll beat you up like a man!"

He charged his fist; Luisa tensed her body in response, but didn't shrieked. She never shrieked, not in the last twelve years. She just closed her eyes shut.

So, when a green flaming punch hit the man in the chest, tossing him over the nearest table, and eliciting the screams the man's assault didn't rise... she missed the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wish You Were There**

A _Kim Possible _fanfiction by Shaggley

(Continues)

A few minutes later, the woman who had hit the prick were sipping from a _cappuccino con cioccolato _on the same table of Luisa and Angela, while her girlfriend, a petite girl with long red hairs, were dealing with the police outside the bar. The man was already in their car, and the two women were with another agent, their witty remarks and attitude quite tamed from... Shego's little show of strength.  
They were the only ones in the bar, now. Everyone had fleed already or was dealing with the agents.  
And even if she had stopped shaking, and everything seemed to have gone smoothly, Luisa's wrist still stinged a little.

"Thank you again."

Said Angela, whose english was better, and was therefore in charge of the international relationships, maybe for the twentieth time in an hour.  
Even for Luisa, a lesbian, an outcast, at first accepting the sight of the other girl's green complexion had been a little... hard. But it had all became easier when she understood that the woman was friendly – even if a little cranky – and she _definitely_ wanted to know where she picked up those black jeans and that wonderful-looking green shirt. Being able to think about such a thing was a welocming sign that she was less shaken than she had feared at first.

Shego's hand flipped, nonchalantly.

"Like Pumpkin would say, 'no big'."

She took another sip and in the meantime said 'Pumpkin' returned, taking a seat near to Shego, and huffing.

"Man, that was thought. It took _hours_to convince them that you didn't have a flamethrower under your sleeve or something. What did I tell you about violence in public, Shego?"

The green woman mimicked with her hand a talking mouth.

"That 'it's dangerous and you are still on parole'; yadda, yadda, yadda!"

She rolled up her eyes and huffed.

"Come on, Pumpkin! We couldn't just _talk_and doing things by the book with guys like those."

She smirked, waving her punch.

"Plus, it was much more satisfying. _Doy_!"

The redhead frowned, then smiled and put her arms on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Ok, for this time, _just_for this time, you were right."

Shego grinned.

"Heh. I'm the hero."

Her girlfriend laughed and took her green hand into hers, squeezing it lightly.

"You so are."

Something came to life in Angela's mind.  
With her free hand, the other one still holding that of Luisa, she pointed her finger to the redhead.

"Hey. I remember you. You are the teenage hero, Kim Possible, aren't you?"

The petite girl blushed a little.

"Yes, I am. It's just an hobby, you know. No big."

She flipped her hand; Angela smiled maybe for the first time in an hour.

"I'm so happy to meet you! I remember you from that time with the flood in 2007; you know, you saved a group of my far relatives that time! Thank you again for all that!"

Kim just smiled again.

"She does 'all that' and some more. She's unbearably annoying, I can assure you. Even if she kicks ass."

Said Shego, kneading her girlfriend's wrist with her free hand; Kim's smile widened into a grin.

"Especially some green ass, Shego."

The older woman didn't respond, she just circled with her finger on her wrist, in a playful way.

"If you behave, later you can kick it some more."

Kim blushed a deeper shade of red; then Shego put away her mug and addressed to Angela, smirking.

"Well, we are leaving. It's been a pleasure saving your ass."

Angela stood silent for an instant; then she chuckled.  
Kim got up from her chair, exchanged hands with Angela and Luisa, smiling, and took Shego's arm into her own.

"It's been a pleasure indeed!"

"You're very welcome! And thank you _again_!"

Said Angela, still excited to have met the hero who saved a part of her family, and her girlfriend who saved her lover. It had been such a strange day.  
Shego flipped her other hand and let her arm embrace Kim's wrist; they started to head for the exit.  
Luisa felt so relieved at Shego's intervention; even if they will have to avoid the _Caffé Guerritore_for the next few weeks. She murmured something into her girlfriend's ear. It was now or never. Angela chuckled, then raised an hand.

"Shego! Wait a minute, please!"

The green woman turned back.  
Angela cannot stop smiling, amused.

"One last thing. She..."

The girl chuckled again, her laughther one of supreme relief at Luisa being able to thing about such a thing after all that had happened in the last hour. God, she loved her girlfriend' spirit.

"...she would die to know where you took that shirt of yours!"

* * *

_In Italy, the discrimination is regulated by the Article number 3 of the Constitution, which actually doesn't explicitally speaks of homophobia; the mention of a gender orientation in discrimination on the working place is instead contained into the Legislative Decree of the 9/7/2003._

_On October 2nd, 2009, the proposal of gender discrimination as an aggravating circumstance has been proposed, but rejected shortly afterward._  
_On May 18th, 2011, the proposal has been rejected again by the Parliamentary Justice Commission, with 24 votes versus 17._  
_On July 26th, 2011, the proposal has been reject a third time._

_At the present moment, in Italy a law that regulates the gender-based discrimination is still amiss._


End file.
